Oh No, Gotta Go
by darraq
Summary: A small collection of hilarious bathroom stories.
1. Chapter 1: Despicable Me

PLOT: Despite Edith warning her, Margo chooses to drink a whole large soda, and later has to go to the bathroom. But the closest bathroom from where they are standing is inside the old Salsa & Salsa restaurant, which has a tricky maze-like renovation going on in there. With her sisters' help, can Margo get to the bathroom in time?

_NOTES: This story was originally published in 2018 on another account, and is slightly different._

_Margo is wearing a plain black T-shirt, along with her regular attire._

It was a lovely spring day. The three daughters of Felonius Gru and Lucy Wilde, Margo, Edith and Agnes, were at the round dome three-story Paradise Mall to have a great time. Throughout the day, they looked around at all the clothes in Wool Street, played video games at Game Over Arcade, had a big lunch at Saturn Pizza, and went to the Paradise Theater to see a movie. After leaving the theater, Edith noticed Margo was holding and drinking a super large cup.

Moments later, Edith and Agnes heard Margo take several big sips of the drink in a row.

Edith: (a little concerned) Wait a minute, I don't think you should drink the entire cup all at once, Margo!  
Margo: (laughs) Why not, Edith. I bought this cup myself, and I should drink it all.  
Agnes: (hesitantly) Well, yeah, you could, but don't you think you should wait and save some of that for later, like after we leave the mall, and head home?  
Margo: (rolling her eyes) See, Edith, this is why you sometimes you want all the fun for yourself. Don't we agree, Agnes?

Agnes nods her head in agreement. Edith just sighs and shakes her head. Later that afternoon...

The three girls were walking out of Mueller's Jewelers...

Agnes: (laughs) All the necklaces were pretty!

...then past Eagle Hair Club, until Margo suddenly felt something... unsettling...

Margo: (quietly) Uh-oh. (She then crossed her legs, and started dancing. Agnes, thinking that Margo was really dancing for fun, laughed, and also danced along with her) Edith, do you know if we passed the restroom?

Edith: (seeing Margo panic, smiled smugly at her) No, I can't said that I do know. Is there a reason why?  
Margo: (approaching Edith, and whispers loudly) Yes, I really gotta go!

Agnes then realized why Margo was _really_ dancing...

Edith: (sternly) Didn't I tell you not to drink that entire super cup all at once?!

Margo: (panicking) Okay, fine, I shouldn't have done that, you were right! But please hurry, I need to pee really badly, and if I don't get to a bathroom, I'll have an accident in front of everyone in the mall!

Edith, satisfied that Margo admitted her mistake, then took out a invention of their fathers', a computerized tracker, to locate where the nearest bathroom was.  
Unfortunately, the results weren't too good...

Edith: There's bad news, Margo.  
Margo: What is it?  
Edith: The closest bathroom is inside the abandoned 'Salsa and Salsa' restaurant, where were standing in front of. There's a renovation going on inside, with the  
walls forming a maze. The good news is, the bathroom is in the back of the restaurant if we can make our way through the wall maze.

Margo: (yells) You've _got_ to be kidding me! (holds her stomach, and groans) Oh, I guess I have no choice! I'll regret this, but let's go in!

When they climbed up the stairs to the door, the girls found out the door was locked. Edith was prepared for stuff like this. She got out a lock pick, worked it carefully,  
and unlocked the door so they could go inside. Margo glares at Edith.

Edith: I'll re-lock the door after we leave. And I won't steal anything, I promise. (Thinking to herself)_ Though, it would had been nice to get some cool stuff I find!_

The girls then ran through the wall maze as quickly as they could. They went through 3 different ways, then stopped. There were 2 directions. (left and right) They  
didn't know which way to go.

Agnes: I think it's the right direction.

Edith checked the tracker, and Agnes was correct. The directions were to go to the right path. The girls then went down the right path, then went another 2 different ways, then as they were nearing the last path, it had another 2 different ways (up or down) Margo, by this point, was really struggling to hold it, and groaning.

Agnes: (worried) Hurry up, Edith! I don't think how much longer Margo can wait!  
Edith: (panicking) Okay, okay!

She got out the tracker and saw that the bathroom was just up ahead. The three girls ran up and they were out of the wall maze, where they saw a port-a-potty. Margo quickly ran into the port-a-potty, and closed the door. Both Agnes and Edith waited quietly. Several moments later, they heard Margo let out a huge sigh of relief, followed by the sound of a flush.

Agnes: (happily whispers to Edith) She made it!

Edith nods in silence. The port-a-potty door then opened, and Margo walked out, smiling happily.

Agnes: (sweetly) Feel better, Margo?  
Margo: Much better. (Margo then puts her arms around Edith and Agnes and gives them both a kiss on the cheek. Obviously, Agnes giggled while Edith was grossed out) Thanks, girls.  
Edith: No problem. But could you promise that you won't drink something like that all at once anymore?  
Margo: (nods) Okay, I won't do that again. Now, I think we need to get out of here before some people who are working in here come by.

The girls easily found their way back out, and Edith re-locked the door and didn't take anything inside. (this time) They walked out of the mall, and they walked home, knowing that was a good day they had.


	2. Chapter 2: Danny Phantom

PLOT: Danny and Sam, now adults, remember an situation back in high school, where, on one weekend, Sam had drank three large sodas, and then would be in a much more serious situation than fighting ghosts...

_NOTES: This story was originally published in 2019 in another account, and is more improved._

_This is a unofficial spin-off sequel to the first 'Oh, No, Gotta Go' fic I did._

_This takes place after the 2nd season, but before the 3rd season of **DP.**_

Samantha 'Sam' Fenton (_nee_ Manson) is now married to Danny Fenton/Phantom, who are now both adults. (based on _'The Future Fenton Family'_ picture by mystryl-shada on** DeviantArt**) They are at Lake Eerie (a place Sam liked) reminiscing about their childhood. However, there was one important thing Sam remembered...

Adult Sam: I think if you hadn't came when you did, my social life in Casper High may have been over.

Adult Danny: (confused) What do you mean?

Adult Sam: (smirking) Danny, don't tell me you didn't forget about that one weekend back when we were in high school.

Danny thought hard about this, and he actually did remember one weekend, but Team Phantom wasn't fighting ghosts that weekend...

_Flashback:_

This was back when they were in high school...

It was a beautiful day in Amity Park. Sam went for a power walk outside. Instead of her regular attire, that day, the goth girl was wearing a red short-sleeved  
shirt, blue shorts, a pair of white socks with black stripes, and white sneakers. (though she was still wearing her black choker necklace and black wristbands)  
She walked to the Nasty Burger restaurant, a hangout for her and the other teens. She went inside, then went to the cashier, and ordered a drink.

Sam: I would like one large soda, please!

The cashier informed her that would be two dollars, and Sam paid the money. She then waited a while for the drink. When her order was called, she  
went over and got the drink. She went over to the soda fountain, and filled the cup up with grape soda, then she went over to a booth and sat down.  
She went drank the entire large cup of grape soda.

Sam: (happily) That soda was so, so good!

She then thought that, as long as she had the large cup, she could get as many free refills as she could...

Sam: I think I'll have myself another drink.

Sam then went to the soda fountain again, and this time, she filled her large cup with root beer. She drank the entire cup_ again!_

Sam: (exclaims) Wow! Yummy! (thinks for a minute) I think I'll have one more.

_Again_ she went to the soda fountain, and filled the large cup up with regular cola. She had finished her third cup of soda in a row! Sam then decided  
that three large sodas were enough for her. She threw the large cup away in the trash bin, and left the Nasty Burger restaurant.

Sam: Boy, those sodas were delicious!

Little did Sam know that drinking those three large sodas would come back to haunt her, big time! She had walked several blocks away from the Nasty Burger  
restaurant, when she felt an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach...

Sam: (worried) Oh, no!

Sam was holding her stomach, and she was also crossing her legs. She realized... it was the three large sodas that she drank!

Sam: I gotta pee really bad!... I gotta go to the restroom!

Sam ran as fast as she could down the block. Unfortunately for her, when she was at the next block, there were popular kids at that area. (Dash, Paulina, Star, etc.) If Sam ran down the block, the popular kids would see her and laugh at her, knowing what's happening. But what was worse is, she could wet herself in front of them, and they would never let her live it down. Groaning, she had to run down the street, with the popular kids snickering at her as she ran by. She finally made it down that street and on to another block... only for her to see that there were many kids on that block were drinking bottles of water, which made her struggle because it only made her have to go even more.

Sam: (horrified) Oh, gosh... this is**_ bad!_**

Sam then had to keep running throughout the road to find a bathroom. Unfortunately, on the next block, people who walked past her were talking about water...

Person 1: Have a_ water_ fight with a squirt gun!  
Person 2: Get a cool refreshing cup of _water!_  
Person 3: Pour some _water_ on plants for your garden to grow!

Sam: (in anger) Oh, _great! _I feel like everyone's against me today!

Sam had made it to the end of the block, and was now dancing in place. She didn't know what to do. She had to get to a bathroom quickly! Luckily, she saw her best friend Danny (at the time) walking towards her. Before he could ask Sam about what's going on, she tells him the whole story...

Sam: Danny, I drank three large sodas at the Nasty Burger, and I really need to use the bathroom! But there are obstacles in my way! The popular kids saw me in my current situation, and they laughed at me as I passed by them, I heard a few people talk about water, which made the problem worse, and I'm about to explode! (in desperation) Please get me to_ the nearest__** bathroom!**_

Danny saw the Amity Park Swap Meet across the street, grabbed Sam's hand, crossed the street, and ran through the Swap Meet as fast as they could. It was a good thing that not many people were at the Swap Meet today, because Sam was already embarrassed enough today, with these obstacles that got in her way. Near the back of the Swap Meet, they saw the restrooms...

Sam: Yes! The bathroom!

Danny let go of Sam's hand, and she ran into the women's bathroom, and closed the door, which the door sign switched from 'vacant' to 'occupied'. Danny waited outside for her. A short time later a flushing sound was heard, and then Sam came out of the bathroom satisfied, and stood in place for a moment.

Sam: (huge sigh of relief) So much better!

She then walked over to Danny, pulled him close to her, kissed him lightly on his lips, and said... 'Thanks a lot, Danny. You just saved me from total humiliation.'

Danny: You're welcome, Sam.

Sam then left the Swap Meet, and continued on with her power walk, chuckling quietly to herself.

_Flashback ends._

Adult Danny remembered that day... 'Oh, yes,_ now_ I remember everything.'

Adult Sam: Danny, thankfully I've learned since then to only drink one large soda when I went out walking in the future. But, I just wanted to say that you were _my_ personal hero that day, because if that popular clique found out that I didn't make it, they never would have let me forget it.

They both stood together, laughing, and looked at the scenery in Lake Eerie.


	3. Chapter 3: Randy, 9th Grade Ninja

PLOT: Heidi had 2 large cups of iced coffee, and has to stop somewhere to get to the bathroom. Unfortunately, she stops in front of a pawn shop. which she refuses to go inside it. Also, Howard wants payback for what Heidi did to him and Randy, which was getting them in trouble. Can Randy convince his best friend to help his older sister to go inside the pawn shop, and get her to the bathroom?

_NOTES: This is another unofficial sequel to the 'Oh No Gotta Go' stories._

_This takes place about a month after the series finale of 'Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.'_

_This story was published in June 2020._

It was a great day outside. Randy Cunningham, along with his friend, and neighbor, Howard Weinerman, were riding in a white minivan, that was driven by Howard's older sister Heidi, a popular school student, musician, (she had won Battle of the Bands 6 times) and the host of her vlog Heidi at School, along with other events at Norrisville High. Heidi had gotten her driver's license 2 weeks ago. Instead of her everyday attire, today, the orange-haired, blue-eyed teenager was wearing a purple (long-sleeved) jacket, a pink shirt, and a black knee-length skirt, with white socks, and gray sneakers, though she was still wearing her red bracelet on her right wrist. The trio were driving all the way back to Norrisville from Flackville, where Heidi had finished filming a big segment for her vlog. She was annoyed that she had to bring Howard and Randy along with her, and she only did that because her parents had asked her to bring them along with her. On the freeway, they were 3 miles away from getting to Norrisville, when, to Heidi's displeasure, there was a huge traffic jam...

Heidi: (angry, and frustrated) Oh, _what the juice?!_  
Randy: (concerned) Heidi, what happened?  
Heidi: Mandy, there's a traffic jam in the freeway. Now, it's going to take us even longer to get back to Norrisville!

Randy: You do know that my name is Randy, right?

Howard: (chuckles) Well, Heidi, looks like it will be much longer before you can do your vlog!  
Heidi: Oh, yes, _really_ funny, Howard!

Heidi checks her watch (on her left wrist) knowing this traffic jam was going to take a long time...

Randy: (sighs) Okay, this ride is now going to get boring.

Heidi just sighed in annoyance. 20 minutes later, and the cars had barely moved...

Heidi: At least it can't get any worse.

At that point, Heidi felt something, that wasn't good...

Heidi: Uh-oh...

Heidi had remembered that earlier, when she, Howard, and Randy had stopped at a coffee shop in Flackville, she had 2 large cups of iced coffee, (thanks to a special 'Buy 1, Get 1 Free Sale') because that first cup was_ so_ delicious, and she was now regretting drinking that second cup right away...

Heidi: (groans) Oh, I really got to pee!

Now worried, Heidi quietly looked around to find a way off the freeway. To her relief, she saw that the minivan was right by an exit. She then drove the minivan down the lane, to Howard and Randy's confusion, as they replied that this wasn't where Norrisville was...

Heidi: Sorry, guys, but I need to use the restroom.

Howard was silently laughing, while Randy was really worried for her. After getting closer, he saw the building, and he recognized what this place was. Meanwhile, Heidi had parked the minivan in the front of what she thought was a convenience store with a gas station, but when she got out...

Heidi: (in shock, and in a panic) Oh, no, it's a pawn shop! Those places are _so_ tacky! Now what am I going to do?!

She was dancing in place, which Randy noticed. He and Howard had been in that pawn shop once before, where he had fought the Sorcerer as the ninja. Randy had seen a bathroom in that building, but he couldn't remember where it was. He thought that Howard might remember, but it would be difficult to get him to help, because he didn't get along with his older sister that much. Randy then turned to Howard, who in satisfaction, was watching his older sister dance around outside...

Randy: Uh, Howard, could you help me with something?  
Howard: (turns to Randy) Oh, sure, buddy, what do you need help with?  
Randy: Well, you remember where the only bathroom is in that building, right?  
Howard: Oh, yes, I remember, it's in the back, but why do you need to know... (realizes what's going on) Randy, please don't tell me...  
Randy: Yes, Howard, we need to help Heidi get to the bathroom.

Howard: (angry) Don't you know what she usually does to us? Heidi is a_lways_ popular at school, while we are at the lower totem pole, and this could be our chance for payback, for all the times we got in trouble because of her! Besides, she's choosing not to _just_ go inside the pawn shop herself because she thinks she's _too good_ for it!

Randy: Yes, but that's not the point. It's wrong for us to just let her suffer.  
Howard: (sighs) Also, we just don't get along that much, even though I would like to be on mutual terms with her before she goes off to college.

Randy really wanted to help his crush, so he thought of how he could get Howard to help him get Heidi to the bathroom...

Randy: Howard, what if I talk to Heidi, and get her to at least be a bit nicer to you in the future?

Howard thought about this, and after a moment, he reluctantly said, 'Okay.'

The two boys got out of the minivan, and walked over to Heidi, who was looking desperate at this point...

Randy: (hesitantly) Heidi, we've been in that building once before...  
Howard: (just as hesitant) ... and I remember that the bathroom is in the back of the shop. But you have to go inside the shop, and trust us to guide you there.

With no hesitation, Heidi held out both her hands. Randy and Howard each held one of them, and the three kids ran inside the pawn shop. Then they continued running to the back of the shop, to which they saw the bathroom!

Randy and Howard then let go of Heidi's hands, and she ran into the bathroom, and closed the door. The two boys waited for her in the hall. A few moments later, they had heard Heidi let out a long sigh of relief.

Randy: (whispers to Howard) It looks like we got Heidi there in time.

Howard silently nodded, after which they heard a flush. Shortly after, the door opened, and Heidi came out, very happy...

Heidi: I feel so much better!

She went over to Randy, and gave him a big kiss, on his lips, then said, 'Thank you, Mandy. You really helped me out today.' Randy was so lovestruck by this, that he didn't care that Heidi called him by the wrong name this time. Then she went over to Howard, and kissed him on his cheek, and said to him, 'Howard, I know that in the past, I haven't been the best big sister to you, but this time, I glad I took you along. Because you also helped me out, I thank you as well.'

Howard: (puzzled) Well, it's no trouble, Heidi.

Randy: (lovestruck) Yeah, we're really happy to help.

The three teenagers then walked out of the pawn shop, and got back to the minivan. Heidi then drove the minivan back up on the freeway, and they all made it back home to Norrisville safe and sound.


End file.
